Burners may be used in a wide range of well known applications, such as the drying and heating of materials. Stricter regulatory requirements have created a demand for burners that produce low levels of nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO) and volatile organic compounds (VOCs). These emissions are a significant source of air pollution, and are thus undesirable.
Several well known techniques for reducing NOx emissions are not well suited for certain burner applications, where, for instance, a compact burner size is required. NOx reduction techniques, such as exhaust gas recirculation or water injection, may not be easy to implement in these applications and may produce undesirable secondary effects, such as reduced thermal and/or combustion efficiency. There is a need for improved burners producing low NOx.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,821, entitled “Premix Lean Burner,” which is owned by the owner of the present invention and marketed under the name Novastar™ burner, discloses a low NOx burner having oil firing capabilities.